House Visanthropharaohs
House Visanthropharaohs Formed dually in wake of Bythos Tetramantos victory, ascending him to King of the Alamanatrah, and the sterility of his people. Bythos ruled with a heavy hand, and considered his fellow members to be sickened by their focus on rankings and not on a natural life in their new immortal state. Ever since, they spanned Hoet recording a key figure. This ancient race valued this fact to go out for the entire decade of Bytho’s reign. Their result: numbers are always 333, never below and never above. His people pleaded with him to reconsider holding their next leader’s competition. He was famously quoted as saying, “I have the number. There will be no competition,” though history loses the sinister tone and smirk that belighed the statement. The next competitions for two hundred years returned to a pre-Bythos era. Favoritism fueled by multiple Amalanatrah helping conceive of competition winning magics lead the people to be even more inwardly driven. It wasn’t until the leadership was taken away by a practical nobody. It was won by the youngest Amalanatrah, Ysler O’tokos, as he turned field after field of plantations being worked on by Orc slaves into a field of twisted arched alien plants that sprang to life through the bodies of the Orcs. Some were massive flowering plants, some were fruiting bodies, other were mushroom-like and even breathed. Tendrils formed around these odd plants and linked them together in an interconnected massive dome of vines. The plant, he called the Ysler Bloom, is now called the Ysler Coral and mostly stands the same as the centuries after it was created. Ysler O’tokos told the gathering that this was from a dreamrealm he would slip into and out of, like a coma. During his reign, he created many of these dreamrealm creatures and creations, and while they lay dead today, magics exist to summon their forms. When the next competition came, he was unable to be roused, and a crafty kin named Kairos-Kallos was crowned king using the fairly outdated logical postulation. It was Karios that lead his people to recognition by the budding mortal settlements, brought trade, and more importantly fresh slaves, ones a result of their interracial procreation. Under Karios, House Visanthropharaohs received its name and icon. This is the main symbol of this plant, each petal representing a splinter settlement of their kind. The plant has since died, and its bizarre flesh has calcified into hollow cavities. These are still used as dwelling, but have been relegated to slave quarters, as the Amalanatrah later began living in floating islands that orbit the dead calcified branches. The role of leadership has changed hands many times. (working on a chaotic evil mage house, Visantiparos. they have, each decade of so, competitions--displays of magical prowess valuing uniquity--to determine rank and government position. often these mages don't receive the titles they aim for and leave Visantiparos lands believing their system is corrupt, or blind to their power. this will explain the magics behind the steampunk flying castles, the high tech hidden faction, airships and various other magics that area outside of dnd-canonical explanation chaotic evil because they have slaves, and even practice on their own kinsmen, knowing any aspiring mage can be the deathblow to their career. the leader is also subject to these competitions. the last time, he took 100 bulls, 300 sheep, and 20 slaves, and morphed them into a monstrous aberration, when a piece is cut off, it continues to live, and develop organs needed to further survival, though only possessing a single soul. its still alive and is being experimented on still today. he became the leader when he turned an entire commoner town into frogmen. they didn't ask him to turn them back either. i just need help to imagine in where do they dwell. All I can think of are "stone fungi" like morrowind's Telvanni, massive and sturdy tree like fungus that the mage lords cultivate and live within.) Category:Factions